Unwelcoming
by TinyFlyingFerret
Summary: Damian sneaks after Dick and Tim to discover a whole new side to being part of the batfamily. This discovery, however, draws some unwanted and unwelcome attention. Rated T for violence later on.
1. Father Is Angry

**A/N: Well, folks, my sister has given me the idea to write this one as she is a Damian fan and YJ fan. Putting the two** **together had not really crossed my mind until this, so the credit for the idea goes to her. Takes place after season two of Young Justice. However I have changed some things to fit the story. First off, Wally is alive and Dick never left the team (They should never have made him leave :(, Nightwing is awesome) That means he is still leader and Artemis is Artemis (not Tigress anymore) and Impulse is Impulse (not KF) and KF is obviously alive. Aqualad is back on the team, too, and Superboy and Miss M are back to dating. (Nothing against La'gaan, but Supermartian should never have broken up) Other than that, this will be a multichap fic so please tell me what you think. I may possibly put a poll up to decide** **villains so stay tuned on that. Thoughts are italicized. All that being said, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Batman or any of the awesome characters within. If I did, it would be like this.**

Unwelcoming

Chapter 1:

Bruce Wayne was not very fond of being interrupted.

Technically, Batman was probably less fond of being interrupted but Bruce tried not to go into Batman mode. Damian had, once again, gotten into an argument with Tim. It was a very heated argument that ended when Alfred walked in to see the two strangling each other and rolling on the floor.

Wisely, the old butler had sent for Bruce straight away and now the bickering brothers were both pouting in chairs across from Bruce's desk while Bruce himself lectured them from the other side. In his opinion, the lecture had been going well. Both boys had admitted to arguing and trying to kill each other and Tim had just expressed his wishes to apologize when a knock sounded from the door, interrupting him and the moment.

"Come in," Bruce growled.

"Master Richard will be leaving now. He wanted me to inform you as he seems to be having trouble with the zeta beams." Alfred reported.

"Wish him luck," Bruce sighed before turning back to Tim as Alfred left. "You were saying something about apology, Tim?"

Tim's face broke into a longing expression as he said quickly, "Oh, I don't remember anymore, but can I go with him? Pretty please? What if it's important and I miss it? Everyone will wonder why I'm not there! And I was really hoping to see Gar and Jaime and Bart and well, Cassie, again. Please let me go, I promise I'll be good! Dick is responsible, he can take care of me! Please please please!"

Damian, who was very confused at all this, began, "Where is Grayson going? And why does Drake want to go with him? How does the physical appearance of the please make it more likely to be accepted? And Grayson is not responsible at all! He is only saying that because he want to see this 'Gar and Jaime and Bart and Cassie'. What is the meaning of this, Father?!"

"Fine, Tim you can go, but we WILL have this discussion when you return. And don't worry yourself Damian, everything's fine. Go up to your room and wait there until dinner," Bruce commanded. Tim jumped up and walked over to the grandfather clock, turning to the correct time and slipping into the Batcave, all the while pumping his fist and laughing at Damian's predicament.

Damian growled, sounding much like his father. "Does this outing involve Nightwing and Robin? Drake went to the Cave. Tell me, Father."

Bruce scowled. "Go to your room, Damian! We will discuss everything later," he said in the firm Batman tone that meant 'If you say one more thing, I am grounding you for all eternity!'

Damian recognized the tone, luckily, and nodded. As he made his way down the hall he thought to himself, _Father is desperate to keep something about Grayson and Drake's escapades a secret from me. What could they be hiding? I ready know about them being Nightwing and Robin, if they are doing something hero-related, why not say? Besides, bats only work at night, and it is afternoon. And what on earth are 'zeta beams'? I believe it is time to find out for myself. I am the true heir. This is my father's house. No secrets are to be kept from me!_

Damian waited until Bruce had left the study for the dining room, and then snuck in and made a beeline for the grandfather clock. Dick and Tim were standing next to the two large tubes that Bruce had called "zeta tubes" back when Damian had first arrived. _Perhaps zeta beams have something to do with these zeta tubes? _

"Did he say you could come?" A Nightwing-clad Dick asked Tim, who had changed into his Robin costume, as Damian silently spied on them. "I thought you were in trouble."

Tim giggled. "I may or may not have begged my way in..."

Dick frowned. "Well, I'm not responsible if any of this gets you in trouble, so stay out of trouble. And turn your 'Team' mode on, you giggle too much."

Tim cleared his throat and a neutral expression came over his face. "Better?"

Nightwing smiled a little. "Much."

_'Team'? Father informed me of no 'Team'…_ Damian watched as Nightwing made his way over to the zeta tubes and typed something into the holo-computer.

"Recognized: Nightwing, B01. Robin, B20." A female-sounding mechanical voice announced as a bright light enveloped the two heroes standing there. A second later, the light faded and they were gone.

_A zeta beam! _Damian cautiously approached the tube and looked at the holographic keyboard. Growing up with the League of Assassins hadn't taught him much about technology, but Grayson had shown him a thing or two, and after hacking the system, he stood waiting for his molecules to be pulled apart and placed back together. A light appeared.

"Recognized: Damian, A12, Guest."

**A/N: Oh! Cliffhanger! Well sorry about that. It was just a good stopping point. Please review and tell me how it is. Stay tuned if you wanna know what Damian finds, and virtual cookies for anyone who can guess! I know, it's not too hard, but hey! Cookies are on the line here! Thanks, as always, for reading! BlackWing10 out... Have a nice day :)**


	2. Drake Is Angry

**A/N: Hey, I'm back! School is starting for me next week (aah! high school!) so less writing, I guess, but I will try. The more reviews, the most updates! Thanks for those who read/favorited/reviewed. Time to discover what happens with Damian! Without further ado, I give you chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or YJ, yadda yadda. Let's go!**

Unwelcoming

Chapter 2:

"Recognized: Damian, A12, Guest."

"Omigosh, Nightwing, is that-?" Tim started.

Nightwing slammed a gloved hand over Robin's mouth. "_I_ will take care of this. _Alone_. Keep the team distracted." And with that, the fearless leader ran off to the zeta tubes to deal with his obnoxious little brother."

Back in the living area, Robin had loudly challenged everyone to a sparring duel.

"Ooh! Ooh! Me me me me me!" came from Impulse.

"I accept, _hermano_!" Blue Beetle called.

"Count me in!" came from Beast Boy.

Robin sighed. "All three of you?" He pretended not to notice Superboy's raised eyebrow. It didn't matter how much noise he made, SB still heard the zeta tube announce Damian's arrival. He must have hacked the system and then gotten admitted in.

While Bart, Jaime, and Gar argued out who would battle the Boy Wonder first, Conner shuffled over to Tim and asked him, "You know this 'Damian' guy? Don't recognize the name. If he hacked league systems to-"

"Don't tell anyone you heard it! Nightwing is taking care of everything. Just keep your mouth shut, this wasn't planned."

Superboy growled and returned to Miss Martian's side as she cheered on Gar who was intensely arguing about how qualified he was to beat Robin in battle first.

Tim sighed and ran to break the trio apart. "Rock-paper-scissors?" he suggested. The solution worked itself out, and soon Jaime and Gar were yelling that Bart had cheated.

"I did NOT! It is SO not my fault that you guys are too slow for my crash-ness!"

"Oh, yeah? You were at an unfair advantage!"

"Who cares about a sparring match with Robin, let's just have one right now!"

And with that the room erupted in chaos. Immediately everyone currently in the room was trying to end the brawl, and eventually ended up battling each other. Aqualad jumped on a chair and began yelling at everyone to calm down.

Nightwing and another certain visitor walked into the room, dodged Wondergirl who was currently flying into a wall having been punched by Superboy, and made their way through fallen team members to Tim who was anxiously running around trying to calm everyone down.

"What did you do?!" Nightwing asked him.

Tim opened his mouth to speak, but Damian cut him off, roaring in the direction of the fighting team members, "SILENCE!"

Everything stopped.

"I don't know what's gotten in to all of you, but it stops now, before I brandish my katana! This is no proper welcoming for me!"

Everyone looked around and started picking each other up off the ground.

"Who's this?" Artemis asked, gesturing with her bow towards a silent Damian who was scanning the room.

Nightwing sighed. "His name is Damian, and he's a temporary visitor until the zeta tubes are up again. Now unless you all want to be stepping over the mess you made, clean up."

As everyone got to work, Damian turned to Dick and asked him, "Is this how they normally behave themselves? You really should be more strict with them. I suggest death threats, if you're menacing enough."

Nightwing frowned at Damian and said, "And YOU will be going home as soon as I finish with the zeta tubes."

Damian smirked. "I did a good job, didn't I? Until then?"

"Until then," Dick rolled his eyes. "Sit tight. Most of us will be leaving for a mission soon. Robin will stay behind and watch you until I can get those tubes back. Don't give away anything that has to do with any of our identities. That includes yours."

Damian mumbled a reply and something that sounded like, "I need no babysitting!" and then walked off to inspect the cave.

Artemis stalked over to Nightwing and demanded, "You're not telling me the Bat has taken in another Robin, are you?" Dick frowned at her and answered, "He wasn't supposed to come and meet you all. Robin and I came here for a mission briefing, and that's what we're going to do."

A half hour later, the mess was cleaned and the team was leaving for their mission and the original four that caused the fight, Tim, Bart, Jaime, and Garfield, were staying behind on babysitting duty.

"Uhhh I feel so stupid! I could be out beating up bad guys with Nightwing and Aqualad and KF and Miss M and Artemis and everybody and I'm stuck babysitting for this kid!" complained Impulse.

"Yeah, well you didn't have to go and cause a whole fight by cheating!" Jaime groaned.

"Don't you start with that!" Tim growled. "It's your fault we're doing this. All three of you. Let's just get it over with."

An alert beeped from the holo-computer.

Bart was there in a flash. **(A/N: Pun intended)** "It's Happy Harbor! Mr. Twister is back!"

"No way! We can't just sit here!" Garfield yelled.

Tim groaned and firmly stated, "We are NOT going anywhere. Nightwing told us-"

"Listen to you, Dra-I mean, Robin! 'Nightwing told us'! When does anyone ever listen to him!" Damian scoffed. "He's not forceful enough. Not even intimidating enough."

Beast Boy turned into a puppy and then gave Tim the puppy eyes. "C'mon, Rob. The reason Young Justice started is because they went out and saved the day without permission. Sometimes you just gotta break the rules!"

Blue Beetle's armor began to encase him. "He's got a point, _hermano_. Happy Harbor's not even that far away."

"Fine," Robin finally gave in. "But we do it my way, or we'll get caught."

Cheers erupted and Damian growled at Tim while the others ran off to get in costume.

"Don't even THINK about leaving me behind!"

**A/N: Sorry, it's sort. My computer was on high demand from the other siblings. Thanks for reading. Please review!**

**Reviews=fuel.**

**Ava out.**


	3. Grayson Is Angry

**A/N: Sorry for the seriously long wait, and you don't want the whole story, trust me, but it's been a very hard time for me as someone close just passed away, so I've been otherwise occupied, but I got back on and thought "Geez, I really need to update that." I also just started a new story with some Batman and Robin fluff in it so check that out if you get the chance. Anyway, chapter 3.**

Unwelcoming

Chapter 3:

"What do you want?!" Tim yelled over the roaring wind at the large flying hunk of metal and tubing.

Mister Twister didn't reply, just surveyed the four exhausted heroes and sent another tornado at them. Impulse zoomed in and pulled Robin out of the way before the twister touched down and ripped up the earth that Tim had just occupied.

The boys had thrown everything at the machine but nothing had worked yet. Damian had disappeared after maybe three minutes of battle. Tim knew Nightwing would NOT be happy, but right now he was much to busy trying to stay alive to worry about it. Damian was a little devil; he could handle himself.

Damian was handling himself rather well in his opinion.

He was attempting to craft his own EMP emitter with the equipment in the hospital he had discovered about a block away from the battle scene itself. The rest of the team will hold Twister off while he finished his job. Lugging it a block to the raging robot presented a slight problem, however.

All four heroes were panting on the ground by the time Damian arrived. "ROBIN!" He yelled across the parking lot. When the red-clad hero turned to the devilish assassin and saw the EMP emitter, he knew exactly what Damian wanted. "Why hadn't I thought of that?" he grumbled as he fished a power cord from his utility belt. "Think of what?" Blue Beetle asked.

Robin didn't reply, he simply pointed at Damian standing, defiantly, about 100 yards away on the other side of the parking lot. "Well that's where he went!" Beast Boy exclaimed, seconds before Impulse grabbed him and maneuvered out of the path of an approaching tornado. "Great, the little demon is back, and what's that little hunk of metal he's got there? CuzIdon'tknowaboutyou,butI'mabsolutelyfinewithwhateveridea..."

"STOP!" The three others all yelled as the speedster's words grew faster and more jumbled.

"Sorry..."

"What's that thing, anyway?" Beast Boy asked, scratching his head.

"EMP emitter, just distract him before he figures out-" Robin was interrupted as Mister Twister spoke for the first time since they began fighting him. "Is there some kind of deliberation going on here? I thought I had your full attention."

Robin's discreet nod urged Impulse and his loud mouth into action. "You want attention? You've got ours, undivided!" With that he began spinning into a tornado himself as Blue Beetle took to the skies and Beast Boy turned into an elephant. "How do you like THAT attention, huh?" Blue Beetle taunted, firing his sonic cannon at a high number of angstroms and Robin fled for Damian, who had up until then somehow remained unseen on the other end of the parking lot.

"Well, aren't you glad I showed up," Damian smirked.

"Shut up and hook this thing up!" Tim interrupted snidely, scanning for a power source. Spotting a transmission tower **(1)**, he triumphantly called, "There!"

Blue Beetle was suddenly pulled out of midair and back down to the ground. Startled, he turned to blast them, but seeing Beast Boy in falcon form he listened to the panicked boy. "Civilians! They're trapped in that building!"

"I've got this Damian," Tim told the younger boy, who shrugged and fired a grappling hook, swinging away from the transmission tower and landing next to Blue Beetle and Beast Boy.

Impulse suddenly called, "Could use some help, guys!" before being caught off guard and thrown into a nearby building. Beast Boy turned back into a boy and ran to help, yelling over his shoulder, "Help the civilians!" Mister Twister chuckled and blasted two tornadoes at Blue Beetle who tried to fly in the air to avoid them and fires his sonic cannon again at the robot.

Suddenly alone, Damian turned to Tim who was hurriedly channeling the transmission tower's energy to the EMP emitter, then to Garfield, who was helping up Bart, then to Jaime, who was battling Mister Twister, and then, sighing, resolved to doing then job he hated most; helping the civilians.

The assassin made his way over to the door and picked the lock and opened the door in seconds. There groups of innocent citizens of Happy Harbor all huddled, about forty of them in the partially collapsed shop, simply stared at him, some of them gasping and some of their mouths hitting the floor.

Seeing their gazes fixed on his sheathed katana, he grew impatient and yelled, "Well, hurry up and GO! Or do you WANT to die here?!"

This startled the first half into action, and they scurried out the door and around the corner to safety.

However, it also drew the escaping bystanders to Mister Twister's attention. The robot floated back to earth from his invisible perch in the sky and, as the second half were making their way out, tossed in their direction a tornado.

_Childish mistake!_ Damian chided himself, drawing his katana. _Now I have given away our position! I shall have to make it up by destroying this machine!_

The first half were able to dodge the little twister, already slightly ahead of where it hit, but were urged even more into action and they bolted around the corner to join the first twenty. The second half, however, were hit mid-step and flew into the wall behind them, automatically slumping, unconscious, to the ground. Blue Beetle, Impulse, and Beast Boy were by their sides immediately.

Damian, instead, charged the amused robot, slicing a formidable dent in the metal plating.

At that moment, Robin whipped out a bird-a-rang and touched it to the emitter's base, sending out an energy wave that had Twister sparking and on the ground. Damian continued to assault it, though, until it was nothing but a heap of metal scraps. Satisfied, he turned to catch the last portion of Impulse's frenzied complaint, "...And I don't even know where the nearest hospital is!"

"A block away. That's where I stole the electromagnetic pulse emitter from," the assassin supplied, smirking.

Beast Boy was shocked. "Wait, you STOLE that thing?!" Blue Beetle stepped forward, saying, "Off track, _ese_," while Impulse went on in his panicked speech, "But I can barely even carry two people!"

"Noted," Beast Boy laughed before morphing into a horse. "I can at least carry two! But first..." The green, slender neck leaned down and grabbed with his teeth the forgotten scarf of Mister Twister, lying in the smoking scrap heap. "...Souvenir!"

While the other three transported civilians, Robin made his way to Damian, stopping with a disappointed frown and his hands on his hips. He had seen it all. "Don't worry, I already know what you're going to say," Damian scoffed, sheathing his katana and folding his arms.

"Oh, I don't need to say anything," Tim shot back. "Nightwing's gonna kill you."

oOo

"Care to explain why you felt the need to put thirteen civilians in the hospital?"

Nightwing sat down on the couch and ran a hand through his ebony hair while Damian stared, unblinking, at the wall. It was a quiet day in Wayne Manor. Bruce was at a WE meeting, Alfred was in the kitchen, and Tim was filing away the written mission report at Mt. Justice. It would only be quiet until Batman found out what happened, though.

"Drake already reported to you," Damian quipped.

"But I can't find out from Tim why you decided to take such a risk as to put lives in danger!"

"Just be happy no one's dead," Damian rolled his eyes.

Dick snorted. "That doesn't change the fact that you endangered innocent lives."

"If I hadn't acted, if that machine had been allowed to wreak havoc for a minute longer there would be even more endangered lives!"

"Damian, you save every life you possibly can, you know that!" He sighed. "Now I know what Batman felt like. And by the way, You are explaining this to Bruce when he gets home. I've had enough for one day."

Both suddenly heard the near-silent tap of footsteps and then Bruce's suspicious voice at the door.

"Explaining what to me?"

**A/N: *sigh* Finally! It's good having this off my chest, especially since I accidentally deleted half the story last time I tried this. Anyway, do check out When The World Wants You and remember reviews are fuel!**

**(1)- A transmission tower is one of those big metal tower things that all the power lines are connected to, just in case you didn't know what that was. I had to look it up.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**BW10**


	4. I am Angry With Myself

**A/N: People seem to like this story, so I made an effort to update. Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited and ****_especially _****reviewed ;) I don't care who you are, anyone can review! Love the fact that even without an account anyone can review. The second part of this chapter is kind of a flashback from Tim's perspective until it catches up to the present. For the upcoming New Year (and the fact that my dad is taking my laptop on his overseas trip) I present a longer chapter!**

Unwelcoming

Chapter 4:

Wayne Manor, to some, was a beautiful castle; a palace with the oldest and most priceless riches at every turn. To others, it was a prison; a cold, dark, empty place where all you did was wait anxiously for some rescue to present itself. Almost all of its residents over time had felt this way after Thomas and Martha Wayne had died.

Bruce felt as if his old, empty residence, halls once filled with warm memories and happy moments, had turned its own back on him with the deaths of his parents, instead becoming only a dark and miserable reminder of what he once had. Alfred was who he had leaned on, and Alfred had always been a part of the Manor. The one part that had remained cheerful and encouraging, a steadfast hall to brighten in his own small ways the desolate rooms. Alfred never gave up on the house. Bruce may have been difficult but, with or without Thomas and Martha Wayne, the faithful butler would maintain the house at any cost. When Dick had moved in and filled the halls with childish laughter and exuberant excitement and enthusiasm, a change for the better had come. But it hadn't gotten that way as quickly as one would have hoped, for it was not at first that way for Dick.

For Dick, entering the grand halls of Wayne Manor had been a complete change in life, an adventure into a strange and mysterious world with closed doors and dark halls. His guardian was always disappearing at night and, alone in a room much too big for him and alone in a bed to large for him, thoughts drifted to the comforts of his old trailer. Tears would prick at clear, sparkling blue eyes and the rivers of sorrow wound down his pale white cheeks. It had felt very much like a prison in those days, the times before Robin. When Robin arrived, so did the renewed feelings of joy and happiness. It was a cheerful time in comparison to the days before. But, day by day, the tension grew. Arguments erupted and hurtful words shot in both directions. Then came the day that the little ball of sunshine, grown and hardened with the signs of a life of suffering, had had enough, and then he left.

Jason's arrival in the mansion had been the results of both a desperate act of crime and a desperate act of love. Alfred was certainly worried about Bruce's well-being when the bat had decided on the spot to take in a street kid who had been stealing tires off of the Batmobile. It was a sudden and surprising change for Jason, but at first he accepted it with a mix of delight and confusion, and then came jealousy. Jason grew more and more sour with the responsibility of living up to the Robin title hanging heavily on his shoulders, and the Manor was yet again the site of arguments where bullet wounds of hurt were inflicted, once more, on both sides. Then, in an episode for which Bruce would never forgive himself, Jason died at the hands of the ever-gleeful Joker.

Tim had also been desperate to live up to the regime of the Robins before him, so much so that he had quickly picked up the habits of his mentor himself. One Batman had been difficult enough for Alfred to handle, but because of his desire to please, the third Robin had become much more of a Batman than his alter ego. Joining the Team had been an excellent opportunity to get all the Batman-like brooding out of his system and ended up being just what he needed. A happy and intelligent child had risen. So while Tim gallivanted about as Robin, the manor settled down again for a while, still as empty, dark, and lonely as it had always been. Alfred remained faithful and unchanging and watched day by day go by, just as he always had.

Damian had hated everything that had anything to do with his Father and the double life he led from the moment he had become involved. It was a side effect of an intense childhood with the League of Assassins he supposed. The house was just another object to receive the bitter end of his loathing of everything within the realm of Batman. It always, to him, felt like a prison. He had never wanted to be there, having to deal with its residents and past residents. Even Todd had risen from the dead! Then he had snuck from the Manor, discovered this Team, snuck from the mountain, gone on the mission, and then made a mistake... Father had come home, learned of his escapades and quite fiercely lectured him, afterwards sending him upstairs. Now he sat, imprisoned in his room, with only his guilty thoughts to accompany him.

Hearing Pennyworth leave a tray of dinner, no doubt, and turning to look at the door, Damian realized that not only would he be forbidden from having anything to do with the Team, but what if...what if Father didn't want him anymore? He could be rejected! Was it truly possible as Drake had later pointed out, that his own Father would send him back?

No, no that was not possible. Bruce could not do such a thing, whether he wanted to or not. Damian knew he was lying to himself, but he had no idea why he was actually worrying about it. Shouldn't he be thinking along the lines of something like _Go ahead, Father, reject me. See if I care._ Damian should refuse to let it bother him. Then why did it bother him, that, just like those before him, he was trapped and held captive in a dark and gloomy dwelling? Wouldn't it be a good thing if he was sent away? He would not have to put up with the annoying acts of his so-called siblings if that were the case. He could return to his mother and grandfather! For some reason, though, Damian didn't really want to. He had grown, in a strange sense, somewhat fond of the hero life. It was certainly more exhilarating than sitting down alone and rejected.

Alone...

He would never admit it to anyone, but he did not want to be alone. He blinked furiously as an unfamiliar wetness overtook his eyes. Was he really crying? Good heavens, no! Half of him yelled to pull himself together, while the other half sobbed silently for the rejection he was certain to face. Unable to hold back the torrents much longer, he caved to the flowing tears and silently bowed his head. A good ten minutes later, he made a choice.

_You've done something wrong and you know it. Find out how you can fix it...and perhaps this hero life can be yours._

oOo

After helping the other three companions transport the victims to the hospital nearby, Tim and Damian had returned to the Cave where Nightwing had immediately demanded a report. Dick had dismissed Jaime, Bart, and Garfield, and then left for the Batcave soon after with Tim and Damian in tow. Wanting to talk with Damian, Dick had sent Tim off to his room. Tim had waited there for a few hours, anxiously contemplating the potential severity of Bruce's reaction. Thankful for having planted a listening device in the Cave only days prior, he intently strained to hear for Bruce's verdict.

First, Tim heard from downstairs, the front door opening and Alfred's usual polite greeting of "Welcome home, Master Bruce. Coffee?" Swallowing and glancing at the clock, Tim had realized bruce's work day was over. Now it was only dinner and a few hours of preparation before it was time for the two of them to patrol. Bruce had declined the offer of the beverage, and Tim knew he had sensed that something was wrong. Dick had also heard Bruce's entrance and had approached then quietly asked if they could talk in the Cave.

That was when Tim's device came in handy. He listened as Nightwing relayed a complete report of the afternoon's failings all the way from Damian's arrival to the return home, and then added at the end several remarks about his conversation with Damian, which Tim himself had not heard. Bruce didn't say anything for several minutes, although Tim was positive that his expression and body language were saying it all. Wanting to talk first to the culprits individually, Bruce had not made a judgement on the spot. He sent Alfred to fetch Tim. Tim, of course, scrambled to hide his listening device while the butler was ascending the stairs. "I believe Master Bruce has been wanting to speak with you, Master Timothy." Tim looked up, nervous, at the solemn butler standing quietly before him and nodded. When Alfred beckoned him, it took no acting ability for him to follow silently and dutifully, his entire being weighed down with guilt.

Bruce had asked him to confirm everything Dick said, while Dick himself stood quietly in the corner, knowing that if he'd been told to leave, he would have. At the end of his report, Tim told Bruce he knew what he did was wrong, apologized for it, and confirmed that it would not happen again. Bruce accepted it without any further punishment except to state that tonight he would not patrol with Batman. "You've had enough excitement for one day as it is," he explained, dismissing Tim to his room and calling for Damian.

Tim had again picked up his device and heard Damian confirm Nightwing's report, and then listened as Bruce angrily lectured Damian, scolding him and pointing out his mistakes. Damian accepted the fact that he would not be seeing the Team again unless he completely changed his ways and proved himself worthy. The little assassin did so silently, but most likely furiously. Damian, too, had been dismissed to his room. Tim put away his device and sat, thinking, for awhile. Eventually, he heard Alfred place a tray outside his door and then move to Damian's room to do the same, no doubt. Tim fetched it and nibbled some, genuinely worried about Damian. It was strange, to be worrying for a heartless assassin. But if he had listened to Bruce's warning, now it was likely that Damian was no longer heartless, and the change in behavior that might come with that was worrying. What if Damian ran away? Guilt could eat him up in an instant if the assassin lost his heartless attitude. When the Bat-symbol lit in the sky, and through the device, Tim heard Batman set out to preserve justice he rolled over and closed his eyes.

No use worrying now. What's done is done.

oOo

**A/N: Hope that was sufficient enough for those of you anticipating a dramatic confrontation with the formidable DaddyBats...**

**Please review! **


End file.
